


[Podfic] Wanted?

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] Dead or Alive? [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Aokiji (minor), Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Humor, Mugiwara Kaizoku (minor), Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of "Wanted?" by katydidOffering a bounty for a skeleton might not have been the smartest thing the world government has ever done, once the honest citizens of the Grand Line realize that every skeleton looks alike. Just add an afro…





	[Podfic] Wanted?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wanted?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/454158) by [katydid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katydid/pseuds/katydid). 



## MP3 and M4B

 **Music** : [Fight by Pain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpYFNjqub_k)

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/02Wanted/02%20-%20Wanted.mp3) | 29 MB | 0:30:23  
M4B | [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/02Wanted/02%20-%20Wanted.m4b) | 43 MB | 0:30:23


End file.
